Kunoichi Avenger
by Lady Bonbones
Summary: Oneshot.NarHin.While training to defeat the bad guys and getting his old teammate back Naruto sees the Kunoichi Avenger give Jiraiya what he deserves. Naruto becomes curious about her real identity but she turns to be sneakier than the pervert Sennin.
1. Kunoichi Avenger

NL" I DON'T OWN Naruto. My English is not that good so sorry if I make mistakes like hearth instead of heart and that kind of stuff.

A One Shot: The Kunoichi Avenger

It had been almost a month since he and the pervert sage had returned to the village hidden in the leaves. Naruto had been training like crazy to defeat the Akatsuki and get Sasuke back to the village even if he had to knock his brains out and place them back into his numb skill. Jiraiya had also been busy but not in the good noble way like Naruto. Naruto remembered the old man always complaining about traveling with a _kid. _

_'You are scaring the ladies away' _he would say but Naruto knew, oh he knew it was the old man the one that scared them with his propositions to model for his dirty books.

The night when, what most women that knew Jiraiya had wanted to happen happened. Naruto saw it, Jiraiya felt it. To start it was very late after an entire day of training and Naruto was going back home but first he had to make sure of something.

"Where the hell is that old pervert sage" 'like I have to guess' Naruto began to run toward the public baths of Konoha. He wasn't about to be caught with the old man and get in a misunderstanding. He knew how to deal with the old man and sure he found him watching through a small hole in the wooden wall. The perverted smile and the little notes he made with out looking at them were a clear give away of what he was doing. Naruto sighed not believing this was his sensei, the one that had taught him his best techniques including summoning. Naruto was ready to shout his name and leave it to the ladies inside to come find him but something he had never thought would happen, happened.

"Hey Perve…!" He was interrupted by a scream, a girl's scream

"Take that!" it was a girl wearing a mask that did only cover down to bridge of her nose. The mask had blue petals in it and besides that it was very plain. Her hair was long and dark. She wore all black and her figure kept in the shadows from where she had kicked Jiraiya over the wooden fence inside.

From the inside they could hear the kunoichis scream in outrage and Jiraiya scream of the pain been inflected "Skin him alive!"

Then it was very quiet. Naruto guesses they had taken the old man somewhere else to punish him. He was alone with the mysterious kunoichi.

"Hehe, that was…entertaining" why was he nervous. Well he didn't know her and the mask and all that of staying in the dark could be the reason.

The girl turned to see him. She hadn't known he was there. She gave a step back. Her face began to turn red before she shook her head.

'Don't be afraid' she thought as she saw the confusion in his eyes 'He doesn't know who you are'

"Hey have we…what's your name?" he asked not believing to have ever meant a girl like her.

She gave a step back still nervous.

"Hey I am not pervert, I know the old man but I am not like him" 'Okay that was lame, now she will surely be suspicious about me'

The girl looked suddenly very confident "I…I am the Kunoichi Avenger!" she shouted lifting her fist before pointing at him "I punish all those dirty men and make sure they get what they deserve" she walked toward him but kept herself in the shadows "If you know what is good for you" she said in a low threatening voice "You will keep away from that dirty path"

"Hey no prob…" then she was gone just like that. "Wow" then he thought about it and went back home where he found a tied Jiraiya at the front of his door and he was lucky that they got compassion on him for being an old man. Naruto ignored the unconscious pervert man and went inside to sleep. He knew he would continue his training the next day but still he couldn't sleep. He kept wondering who the Kunoichi Avenger was.

--Next Morning--

Naruto dragged himself to Ichiraku after a night of no sleep before ordering a bowl of ramen. He began to eat when he noticed he was not the only one early in the food stand.

"Hinata! I didn't see you there, good morning" he said

"Good morning Naruto" she said with a smile and soft voice

"Hey do you know who the Kunoichi avenger is?" he suddenly asked before she almost choked on her ramen

"N…no" she said "sorry"

"Aw" he really wanted to know

"Did you say the Kunoichi Avenger?" asked the owner of the shop

"Yes, wait do you know who she is?"

"Actually no" said the old man as Naruto referred to

"I know she appeared about a year ago and since then she chases and punish perverts" said Ayame the girl of the Ichiraku with a smile

"I can be less worried for my daughter thanks to her" said the old man

"I see, well I am glad I didn't pick up that from my senseis" said Naruto

"Good for you" said the old man really meaning it "if she found you…well I don't even want to think what she would do to you"

"You think you can get away by saying that Naruto" said someone familiar taking a seat

"Iruka sensei!" said Naruto with a mouth full of ramen

"If I remember right you were the creator of the Sexy no Jutsu" he said with a smile, both of them didn't notice that Hinata had become a little tense.

"Shhh, what if she is around here!" said Naruto in a whisper

They laughed but not Hinata. She had disappeared who knows where to do who knows what.

8That night8

"Ouch, ouch, ouch" Naruto walked painfully back home after another hard day of training. He was hurt almost everywhere when he heard a gasp. He turned around and saw Hinata. He wondered what was she doing so late at night "hey Hinata" he said weakly

"Naruto are you okay?" she ran to him

"By tomorrow I will be like new, don't worry" he said with his foxy smile but he could still see she was worried "would you like to walk a bit with me"

"Eh…eh…yes" she finally said with a smile and a faint blush.

They walked to a street where he saw familiar shadows but she wasn't there. In the other hand, the one that was there again like the night before was the pervert sennin.

"Didn't you learn your lesson yesterday" said Naruto

"Shhh, she would never guess I came here after yesterday" said the Sennin not looking away from his spying hole.

"Naruto I have to go" said Hinata.

"Oh okay" he guessed she didn't want to see the old man spy on women.

"C'mon old man, you lost so give it up" said Naruto trying to pull him away from his spying spot

"Let go kid" Jiraiya hissed in whisper as Naruto pulled on his hair "I lost one battle not the war"

"Is that it?" they both heard a brave voice and turned around to see at top of a building the Kunoichi Avenger in a convincing pose of justice "then you should lose the war tonight"

"Damn" said Jiraiya before running away.

"W…wait!" the Kunoichi didn't think he would be such a coward.

"He may be back here tomorrow" Naruto said next to her at top of the building.

"Ahh!" she gave a jump back from him 'when did he get here!'

"What? I told you I am not a pervert"

"I know that" she tried to sound sure but it wasn't working too well and actually Naruto thought he had heard her voice before the last night.

"Hey I was thinking maybe I can be your sidekick" he said

"What?" she asked not believing she heard right

"I said what if I become your sidekick" he said before using the sexy no jutsu (but keeping his clothes) turning into the blond girl and with a girly voice he said "no one would suspect of me being a spy for you, I can get where you can't and learn who are perverts" then he went back to his real form "you just have to show me your complete face so we can…" he said before he noticed she was gone "does that mean no?" he wondered and continued to wonder as he went back home.

8next day morning8

"I heard of her" said Sakura "I think the Hokage knows who she is but she won't tell"

"Why?" asked Naruto

"Because she is doing a favor to all of us" said Sakura before she stood up "c'mon I will show you" she said and she guided him to one side of the Hokage building where a board with names was posted and all around it were women of all ages.

"I knew it!" one said pointing at a name

"What is this?" said Naruto before all the women turned around too see him "what…what?"

"Let me see" said Sakura approaching the list and looking at it "No, your name is not in it" she said before all the women looked less threatening.

"What is that?" he asked.

"The names of the perverts in Konoha" said Sakura "the Kunoichi Avenger puts a new list everyday"

"Let me see" Naruto looked over it and found names of some people he knew "wait! Neji is here too"

"Sometimes he is, sometimes he isn't" said Sakura before Naruto said nothing but decided he had to know no matter what who the Kunoichi Avenger was.

8later that day8

"You saw that?" asked Neji with a frown

"Well, yes but don't worry. You are not the first closet pervert I meet" said Naruto before Neji's forehead vein began to jump.

"Lies" he simply said turning around

"Let him be Naruto" said Lee "Tenten doesn't talk to him usually when his name appear in that list"

"What about you?"

"My name has never appeared in that list of justice" said Lee

"Mine neither" said Naruto proudly

"See, pure lies" Neji said again

"Well what do you to say if you help me find who she is?" asked Naruto

"Count me out" said Lee

"When?" asked Neji

8that night8

They were hidden; the Kunoichi avenger changed the list according to some at about that time. Then they would catch her. Neji had never seen her but he knew he would recognize who she was at the moment he saw her.

"Neji, Naruto?" asked Hinata who had found their hiding place

"Hinata what are you doing here?" asked Naruto

"Father-sama _(I know his name is Hiashi)_ told me to come look for Neji, he didn't show up for dinner" she said

Neji turned around and said to her "tell him I am with a friend"

"You mean that!" said Naruto touched

"Shhh" Neji silenced him with a hit in the head, but he shouldn't have turned around from Hinata

"Well, I will see you later then" said Hinata before leaving

"Okay…back to work" said Naruto turning to look at the list to see the list had been changed "What!" he cried

And the nights went on like that. They tried to catch her with traps and by spying in spying perverts to see if she would show up but always with just distracting themselves a single second she had done her work. They recruited others who were curious about who she was and some that claimed they weren't perverts like Shino and Shikamaru but not in a week or a month did they caught her. They gave up. Naruto decided to concentrate better in his training than to look for her. Once the bad guys were defeated and Sasuke was back in the village would he look for her with more tranquility.

He was walking again looking for the pervert sennin to find him again spying in the women baths. He waited a few seconds but did not see the Kunoichi Avenger. He thought about it a second before walking toward the old man and from behind kicked him over the fence. He heard the screams of outrage from the women with pleasure to know he was getting what he deserved. He turned around to continue his way home when a figure bathed in moonlight appeared on his path. It was the Kunoichi Avenger. She walked toward him and stopped not far.

"Hey, I wasn't spying, I just kicked the old…" he didn't finish since her lips were against his. It lasted a few seconds before she let go and then disappeared "man"

8the next day8

"Why are you so happy Naruto?" asked Kakashi as they lunched in the Ichiraku after training

"Oh nothing" said Naruto before whispering to Kakashi who's eyes widened before looking bored again

"Just because of that" 'kids' he thought

"Hey I am not a pervert, is the least I a deserve" said Naruto

"Yeah maybe" said Kakashi before looking over the other person at the Ichiraku who had turned an incredible shade of red "right Hinata?" he asked in a whisper that Naruto did not hear but she did.

"Here is your order" said Ayame handing her to go order

"Thank you" said Hinata before leaving not leaving a trace behind, just like the Kunoichi Avenger.

8

NL" Please Review and check out The Hyuuga's Rival be ready for The Muse of the Air Waves


	2. Kunoichi Avenger 2

NL" This fic, the sequel to **The Kunoichi Avenger **has a few characters from **The Hyuuga's Rival** which are the following

**Kumi:** 33 years old, married to Kakashi, she is the head of the Tsukyuga clan.

**Mina:** 16 years old, Kumi's daughter, her blood father was killed by her uncle Toyo no long after she was born

Kumi and Mina's bloodline is called Chuushingan which aloud them to see the feelings of others as colors around them plus Mina and Kumi can read thoughts by looking at a person's eyes.

**The Kunoichi Avenger 2: Arsenal Molotov and Torrential Punisher **

Hinata is the heiress of the Hyuuga clan. She was now very respected and recognized for her strength displayed when the Akatsuki and Orochimaru were taken down plus a few months ago she had fought along her friends and others to win the battle that two mysterious ninjas plus one traitor of the Tsukyuga created. They won but the enemy got away still she got promoted to Jounin as well as the entire Rookie 9 and Tenten and Lee. She was happy since now also she had Naruto as her boyfriend. Mina was her friend and Kumi had solved many of the dark feelings between their clans. This was the ordinary Hinata Hyuuga but that was at day. At night she became a shadow that every pervert feared in the village of Konoha. She was the Kunoichi Avenger. **(-Cheer-)**

But even as the defender of all her female friends in Konoha she realized she was in deep trouble. It was all thanks to Jiraiya and Kumi. Both of them wrote perverting books. She had fallen for one a few months ago and was not changed but she noticed many who had. Both writers competed to be recognized which was no good. One time she caught academy students with one. Of course she took it away and asked them where they found it. They told her it was from a teacher who had forgotten it in the classroom.

She was sure now that such books were at the hands of innocent children. She wanted to stop the degeneration of the generation. But she needed help. She could not do it alone.

She remembered Naruto once had asked her if he **(using the Sexy no Jutsu)** could be her sidekick but she knew that now that they were dating it would create a great discomfort for both. But who could she ask. She thought about which Kunoichis would be more than happy to kick perverts' butt. Almost everyone, she thought, but whom the most.

"Neji!" both Tenten and Mina screamed

"You are in the list again!" cried Mina "tell me you don't deserve it"

He knew that she would know if he didn't tell the truth. Tenten was ready to bring her sharp weapons out "I don't deserve it" he said and Mina nodded to Tenten to stop. Mina had pupiless eyes like the Hyuuga but hers were a deep red. She looked at Neji at the eyes before an evil smile appeared on her face. She whispered to Tenten who as her had a violent glimmer in her eyes. Both girls took the very sharp weapons out.

'Shit' thought Neji as Mina kept her eyes connected to his.

"You are so right" she said after readying his thoughts again

Hinata watched as the two Kunoichis of her election tried to **(cough-cough)** her cousin. Hinata looked over the list she posted almost every day with the names of the perverts she had caught. She felt proud to have caught each one and given them a punishment and if they didn't get it from her they would sure get it from the other Kunoichis, one good example was her cousin.

88

"Us?" asked Mina before she exploded with excitement. She shook Hinata's hand and smiled bright white "I will do it, I have heard so much about _you_. I will help as much as I can"

"I am in too" said Tenten "those perverts will know what real pain is like"

"Hey!" Naruto came into the tea house and spotted them

'Since when does he come here' wondered Hinata. She knew not many guys came there.

"Hi Naruto" the other girls just smiled at him but wondering

'Has Hinata excluded him from the pervert list because he is her boyfriend?' they both thought

'Not with me around!' thought Tenten furiously

'Maybe I should put mom in the list too' thought Mina 'after all she writes those stupid books too, and what about Kakashi?'

"What are you doing?" asked Naruto wondering about the weird looks Mina and Tenten had

"Oh nothing, just talking" said Hinata a little nervous and Naruto noticed

"Hm…" he narrowed his eyes and leaned closer "your father is looking for you, he wants you to help train Hanabi" he said and Hinata knew he was suspicious

She nodded before looking at Mina 'meet me, you and Tenten here at midnight' it was the first time she was glad that Mina could read her oncoming thoughts

"See you later" said Mina before giving Tenten a meaningful glance

"She continues to creeps me out" said Naruto to Hinata as they walked toward the Hyuuga estate

"Mina?"

"Yeah!" he said "she is always so…"

"Kumi like?"

"Don't tell me you can read thoughts too"

"She knows you think of her like that" said Hinata with a smile "and she doesn't cares"

"She is just like Kakashi and Kumi" said Naruto

Hinata laughed softly. She knew Naruto was being trained by the couple almost every other day so he could learn how to control his kekke kenkai better. Both of them were so indifferent sometimes which had him in the edge of attacking them.

They arrived to the Hyuuga estate at the same time as Neji who was pretty beat up.

"Damn Kunoichi Avenger" he muttered not paying attention to Hinata or Naruto

"I forgot about her" said Naruto "with all that has going on I haven't…" then he gave a nervous look at Hinata "I am just curious about who she is" he didn't dare to say anything about the kiss she stole from him.

"Is alright" said Hinata "Many are" 'but none will find out'

"Hey are you doing anything tonight?" he asked since it was still kind of early

"I need to look at some matters with father about the clan" she said "I am sorry"

"No problem" he said a little disappointed

They said good bye and promised to each other the next weekend to meet and have some time of their own.

Hinata did as she said. She helped Hanabi with her training and learned more about how to manage the clan that now had no lower or main branches. Yes, Kumi had helped them adapt to the Tsukyuga system partly and the Hyuuga helped the Tsukyuga to update their system since that was the reason a traitor emerged among them. Finally at half to midnight she changed her clothes. She wore a mask that only covered to the bridge of her nose and had blue petals painted on it. She wore Anbu like pants and leather protections on her lower legs **(like those protections soccer players use) **she wore similar for her upper arms above a tight long sleeved shirt. She tied her loose her at the base of her skull with long blue ribbon. She knew it was simple but she knew it was for the best since she didn't want crazy fan boys after her. She left and arrived to the ceiling of the teahouse where her new teammates were. She knew immediately who was who.

"Tell her" said Mina to Hinata pointing at Tenten's hair buns

"What?" asked Tenten then they sighed

"Tenten" said Mina holding her shoulder "they will recognize you! Get rid off those buns!" she shook her

"Alright" said Tenten "you don't have to be so violent"

"Me?" asked Mina "look who is talking" she pointed at all the weapons Tenten carried in strings around her. Her mask was like Hinata but with pink petals **(I hate pink)** and her clothes was closely similar to Hinata since that's how Hinata asked them to dress.

"Hey that reminds me, who are we suppose to be?" said Tenten

"Suppose to be?" asked Hinata

"Well Kunoichi Avenger, how should we call ourselves?" asked Mina, equally she wore clothes closely similar to theirs including the mask that had blood red petals "I vote Tenten becomes Artillery Girl"

"Hey! You two are younger than me, even you are younger than Hinata" said Tenten to Mina "I will be Arsenal Molotov" she said showing the many explosive tags she carried in a pouch

"Fine" said Mina "now me" she thought "Torrential Punisher! It's a lot cooler than Arsenal Girl"

"Arsenal Molotov" claimed Tenten as she undid her hair buns and let her hair loose.

"Whatever" said Mina doing her hair into a tight braid since she usually wore it down and had a messy nature.

Hinata was glad that even with some disagreements they were getting everything into place. She brought a map, not very detailed about Konoha. She assigned them an area to each which would never be the same the continuous night. She also gave them rules of who they should be careful with like Neji, Sasuke and other genius and not to ever cross Kakashi's way for reasons she would explain later.

"Take this" said Hinata handing them notepads and pens "write the names of those perverts and at 4 come back here"

"Yes!" both said before they were off

8Mina8

She got the area around Ichiraku ramen. She looked around at the bars and the ninjas and civilians that were still around. She congratulated herself for getting such an active area. She knew she would get more than a few names tonight. With her Tsukyuga eyes she was able to detect the perverts immediately.

"I am sorry but no" said a girl as she walked away from a guy she had been talking to. He took her wrist in not a very soft manner and whispered harshly at her. Mina was able to see the fear in the girl. This was her first chance, not for nothing did she call herself Torrential Punisher. In less than a blink the guy had disappeared. He found himself being held from the neck looking down the edge of a tall building

"Wha…what!" he looked back "the Kunoic…"

"The name is Torrential Punisher" said Mina "and this is a warning to keep your hands to yourself" she said before letting go of him. He screamed as he fell but suddenly bounced. He noticed she had tied his feet to a pipe above. Still he was one floor away from the ground upside down.

8Tenten8

Arsenal Molotov had been busy from the moment she got to her assigned area. It was close to the hotel and public baths area. She would remember to thank Hinata later. It was then that she saw Lee. The sweet Lee was in a bathrobe and walking back home.

"Hey!" it wasn't Tenten who called him but a girl that came out of a bath house

"Yes? How can I help you?" he asked politely

"Well…" she blushed **(crazy girl) **"you are a ninja, right?"

"Yes I am" he said proudly

"Would you please help me" now she sounded worried

"How?"

"My sister, she went home earlier than me, when I got home she was not there and I came back here but still I couldn't find her"

"Of course" said the honorable Lee

Tenten decided to investigate on her own. She kept close to them making sure Lee didn't detect her.

"Nana!" the girl cried

"Mimi!" cried the lost girl

"Where were you?" asked Nana ignoring Lee and walking back home with Mimi

"I followed this cat, I thought it was hurt" they were totally ignoring Lee but he didn't seem to mind. He smiled glad that nothing really happened to the girl.

"You are so naïve" said Tenten by accident; she only meant to think it

"Who is there!" shouted Lee taking a fighting stance

"You are the kind that should not worry about me" said Tenten landing close to him

"Kunichi Avenger?"

"No" she said "I am one of her partners, Arsenal…"

"Tenten!" he cried with a smile

"Wha…what! No, I am not Tenten!"

"Of course you are" he said "I gave you that sword for your birthday" he pointed at the one stranded on her back with a pink pearl in the handle

She sighed "you won't tell anyone, would you?"

"Of course not" he said "you are doing something very noble"

"Thank you Lee" she said

"Don't" he said "you just should be careful about Neji, you know how angry he is at the Kunoichi Avenger and now you are her partner"

"I will Lee, bye" then she disappeared

"Is she gone?" asked Nana from the corner with Mimi

"Yes" said Lee before puffing and there stood no other than Hyuuga Neji **(-evil laugh!-) **

The two girls puffed too and there instead of them stood Naruto and Shikamaru.

"So Tenten is the Kunoichi Avenger's partner" he said his face turning hot. Naruto had asked her to be her sidekick long time ago.

"And there could be more" said Shikamaru "she said she was one of the Kunoichi Avenger partners, who knows how many more there are"

Naruto said grumpily "I wish Hinata was here, I bet she would know something that could help, after all she is a girl"

Neji, he was quiet, he was planning how to find out who the other Kunoichi Avenger's partners were. Soon he would get his revenge.

8Hinata8

Kunoichi Avenger got a chill on her back. She sensed there was something very wrong. Well there was, she had gotten way too many names that night even including Iruka sensei! She could not believe what she that night. Was it the hot summer upon them or the dirty books all adults were readying! She didn't know, she wished she did but at least she thought she got all of their names. As she started her way to the tea house roof to meet the others she saw Naruto's small department. She saw he still had his lights on. She went ahead though it was something she wouldn't usually do and picked inside. There she saw several of the boys looking above a map. Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Sai, almost all the boys but Lee were there, they were a little cramped but they were there. She could not hear them but she noticed they were discussing over the map. She saw several times at Neji and Shikamaru discuss and point at certain points in the map. She saw Neji noticed was off so she left before he could detect her with his Byakugan.

Neji from the inside of Naruto's department activated his Byakugan just barely getting a glance of the Kunoichi Avenger. He was not able to determine who she was but still it was important what he had found,

"She saw us" he said to them

"Who?" asked Kiba

"She" Neji simply said

"You mean she was here!" Naruto stood up looking for any clue

"Maybe just outside" said Choji who was only there to see what they were doing since he didn't worry for he was not a pervert or like Naruto and Lee had never been in the list.

"The windows are close" Shino pointed out

"She could have heard something" said Shikamaru

"We should find a better place to plan this" said Neji

"I think so too but where" said Shikamaru

"There is the Uchiha area, if Sasuke doesn't mind" said Shino

Sasuke thought about it before agreeing

"But for now we know the Kunoichi Avenger looks over this area" said Shikamaru drawing a blue circle around where they were. There were other two circles one pink and another red.

"So there may be only two more" asked Naruto

"We could have missed some; after all I have heard the Kunoichi Avenger doesn't appear from time to time. She must be a regular shinobi that leaves on missions of long time periods" said Shikamaru

After that they broke for the night and went home. There would be more to plan later on.

8

Hinata found the others were a little late but it wasn't such a big deal. A few minutes later they were there with lists not as long as hers which she actually thought was a good thing. She trusted in their judgment. She brought large scrolls or paper that she had hidden in that roof and with markers they all started writing the names down. Mina later then offered to post it in usual place by the Hokage's building.

8later that morning8

"That was fun" said Mina "tormenting them and making them pay"

"I saw Lee" said Tenten "but he did nothing wrong, did any of you see some of our friends?"

"I don't usually do but last night they were almost all at Naruto's department" said Hinata

"They are up to something" Mina expressed their thoughts

"Hey!" Sakura waved at them as she and Ino stood in front of the pervert list.

"Who is in there today" said Mina faking interest and looking over some names she had written herself

"I think the Kunoichi Avenger has been really busy, this list is longer than usual and I know some of these people don't live any close to each other"

"Shadow clones maybe?" asked Tenten trying to sound innocent but to Mina's ears and experience it was the worst acting.

"Maybe" said Sakura thoughtful before looking at the list 'there are three different hand writtings' Mina caught Sakura's eyes and read those thoughts from her

"Oh no!" she cried checking her pockets

"What is it?" asked Ino

"I forgot…my wallet back home and I promised you two breakfast remember" she almost forced the words out of her mouth which to Hinata were clear that something was wrong "what do you say I invite you to eat at my house, you two can come too" said to Ino and Sakura. It would be too suspicious if she didn't

"I guess" said Ino and Sakura nodded

'Damn!' cursed Mina in her mind. She hoped they would have declined "alright!" she said cheerily trying to creep them out but it did not work.

Hinata knew what Mina had tried to do but she should have remembered that with Naruto around they got use to such outbursts. When they arrived to the Tsukyuga estate Kumi, Mina's mom was outside with Naruto and Kakashi. She and Kakashi were training Naruto since he was learning how to control his kekke kenkai **(if you don't know about it then you should read the Hyuuga's rivals)**. The girls did not stay around to watch and just went for the kitchen. Mina made something that resembled pancakes, after some time of just talking Ino and Sakura left.

"What was it?" asked Tenten when they were on Mina's room

"Sakura noticed it was not only a single person who wrote the list and Ino you heard noticed the names belonged to people from different areas of the village"

"So, I am sure they wouldn't tell" said Tenten

"But if they noticed" said Hinata "other may too"

"Including Neji" said Tenten

"Maybe is not such a big deal" said Mina not liking their worried looks or the mention of Neji "we already announced ourselves with our own names, right?"

"I did too" said Tenten

"See! We shouldn't worry" said Mina hoping she was right

Hinata stayed quiet, thinking of the dangers of having partners at this.

8

The nights passed and their job was endless but well done. When one of them was out in a mission the other would cover for her which Hinata thought was great so no one noticed she was missing at the same time as the Kunochi Avenger. One night when the three of them were out and looking for the perverts to punish she caught glance of Naruto standing in the middle of a street. She was curious and went to hide in one building and watched. She wondered what was he doing before she sensed a chill on her back.

"Got her!" suddenly there was an unbreakable net over her and Shikamaru and Choji had it secure.

"I am sorry" said Naruto before placing her in a sack

"Mhaauggguaajdf kkiiiilij paaadddtiii!" screamed Hinata from inside

"She doesn't sound too happy" said Choji

"Let's go" said Shikamaru before Naruto and Choji picked the sack

Hinata tried to escape the net but it was truly unbreakable and the fact that they kept moving her didn't help. Finally after sometime they lowered her and removed the sack. Shikamaru was the one that tied her but did not cover her mouth.

"Shouldn't we remove her mask?" asked Sai and Hinata saw to her horror that her was standing next to a tied Mina. The only good thing was that she still had her mask on but like her they did not cover her mouth

"No, Neji is the one that came up with the plan, we should let him have the honors" said Shikamaru

Hinata saw they were at the Uchiha area. It was all empty, the houses and every building and they were just in the middle of a street.

"You have her?" Sasuke landed with Tenten tied as well

"Where is Neji?" asked Kiba who came got there after not finding any of the Kunoichi heroines

"He went to get the others" said Sasuke

They were still safe. As long as Neji didn't get there they would be safe

"Hey!" for a moment the kunoichi's thought they were lost but then they noticed the voices had been those of girls and not boys

"What do you think you are doing" at top of a building a kunochi of long dark hair appeared

"You are very bad boys and should be punished" said another Kunoichi at an opposite building, she had magenta colored hair. Both new Kunoichis wore mask like those of Hinata and the others but theirs were golden and magenta

"What the hell!" screamed Naruto before he found himself tied 'when did this happen!' he thought before the seeing the other guys were at the same predicament

"What a problem, there were more than three" he thought he had miscalculated

The other two Kunoichis freed them and then they left all together but not before hanging the boys from a few trees and buildings. As the Kunoichi Avenger tied Naruto to a tree he looked down.

"I am really sorry" he said "I was just curious"

Hinata reached and shuffled his hair knowing he meant it. Once she and the other had assembled in a safe place it was time too talk.

"So who are you?" asked Tenten

The two mysterious Kunoichis removed their masks and also wigs

"Sakura, Ino!" Hinata was glad it was them

"You guys should have consider us" said Ino

"Sorry" said Hinata

"Is not such a big deal" said Sakura

"So who are you?" asked Mina

"Mhhh" they thought about it

"I am Shadow Tempest" said Ino putting the magenta wig on and the white mask with magenta petals

"And I am Grave Arranger" Said Sakura

8

The next day Neji and the other finally found Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Sai, Sasuke and Kiba tied to the trees. Once down they explained what happened.

"They will pay!" swore Uchiha

"…" Naruto said nothing; he thought just to follow for fun

"Hey boys" they all turned around to met with a mob of angry women and girls. The boys gave a tentative step back "Get them!"

The boys ran all the way to the Hokage building and passed it by. It was there that the brave Kunoichi Avenger, Arsenal Molotov, Torrential Punished, Shadow Tempest and Grave Arranger watched them go.

"Let's join them!" shouted Mina before she and Tenten followed with extra sharp weapons

"Why not?" Ino said before Sakura pulled her along after the mob too

Hinata remained alone or maybe not "They are gone" she said to Naruto who had hidden in a tree and let a clone run for him

"Thanks Hinata for not telling on me" he said getting down

"I would never do something like that Naruto" the he saw a spark of a feeling he had never seen in her eyes "I prefer to take punishment into my own hands" she said pointing at the list of pervert names. There were only a few, all of those who were being chased and in large red letters. The one at the bottom was no other than Naruto's

"Eh, Hinata?" he muttered before she took a kunai out

8

"This is fun!" said Sai as they continued to be chase

"Shut up!" cried the Uchiha

Neji ran and said nothing. He still had one card under his sleeve. He knew who was one of those Kunoichi's; Arsenal Molotov was Tenten and he bet that he already knew who the other ones were though he was not sure about the Kunoichi Avenger, she was the source of everything but in time he was determined to find out.

888

NL" took me a lot to write this, well I hope you liked it and please review


	3. Kunoichi Avenger 3

NL" I know it took a long time but here is finally the last part of the Kunoichi Avenger. Please review if you liked it.

Kunoichi Avenger 3: The End of a Beautiful Secret

Neji could not help his smile. It was the perfect plan. It had to be and he had Shikamaru look over it to receive approval.

"This should get them" said Shikamaru "but why go into so much trouble to just find who they are"

"They call themselves avengers, they prey on those who had done nothing wrong, there is no other way" said Neji

"You just are mad that Tenten and Mina chase you every time your name appears on that list," said Naruto

Neji glared and Naruto closed his mouth before he could start on his next remark. It was no secret that Neji liked Mina and at sometime he liked Tenten.

Sasuke sighed, "So where is it going to take place?" he asked regretfully.

"You have the biggest house and live by yourself," said Shikamaru and no one went against his reasoning.

..............

Meanwhile five happy Kunoichi sat at the dumpling shop laughing. It had been two months since they had escaped the guys and delivered their punishment.

"We better get going," said Sakura as she and Ino stood "we got a shift at the hospital"

"See ya" Said Ino before they left.

"I think I should get home as well. It seems as I might be taking a Gennin team," Said Mina

"For real!" Tenten said

"Yeah" said Mina with a smile "It will be a lot work but I believe it will be worth, take care!" and she ran off with a smile on her face

"I forgot she has been a Jounin a bit longer than us," said Tenten

"I am glad she has finally found herself in here," said Hinata drinking from her cup with grace.

"Yeah," said Tenten "though I don't think I am up to being a sensei. I prefer to concentrate on perfecting my techniques"

"That's what makes Tenten one of the best weapon masters in Konoha," said Hinata

"There is always space for improvement," said Tenten before standing "I better go as well, Lee said he wanted to ask me something. See you later"

"Okay" said Hinata before finishing her tea, she walked taking time to observe the beauty of their village. It was hard to believe that about two years ago it nearly destroyed. After the reconstruction, everything was even better than before. However, she would miss some of her favorite views. When she arrived home, her little sister was leaving for the academy. Neji did not walk her there anymore.

"Bye" Hanabi said simply as she passed her by.

Hinata went in thinking on how busy everyone was. She wondered if it would be okay to renounce being the Kunoichi Avenger and her allies. Sakura and Ino had intense medical training plus work on the hospital. Mina as she had to train hard and look after their clans and Mina might become Gennin squad leader. Tenten was about to get Lee's confession and everyone knew she would accept and then she wanted to improve herself even more and that would take a lot of work. She also thought about how the amount of mischief had decreased, so 'we might no be longer needed' that made her both happy and sad.

..................

"If they catch us, we will be so dead," said Naruto, he wanted to cry. Just thinking of what Hinata would do to them if she found out.

"Me more than you" said Sasuke feeling sick. Why did they accept into Neji's plan? Because he was curious

"Don't lose confidence," said Sai with a smile "I am sure they wouldn't kill us, on the worst of cases"

"You are no help!" shouted Sai's teammates

"Hey guys" they met with Lee. He was carrying three dozens of roses and seemed nervous.

"So today is the day?" asked Naruto with a mischievous smile

"Ha...Hai" said Lee "today I will proclaim my love to Tenten!" those who were around in the street looked at him weirdly.

"We know, we know," said Sasuke before they continued walking

"Good luck with that" said Sai

"Wait!" said Lee "what are you guys going to do with all that?"

"A party" said Naruto "but if you are going to start going out with Tenten I recommend you to not come"

"Oh I see," said Lee "well good luck to you then!" then he ran off into the raising sun.

"We are so dead" both Sasuke and Naruto, said.

..............

"It has already been decided," said Shino

"But I mean, it does sounds stupid" said Kiba to Shino as they arrived to the Hyuuga state.

"Hi Kiba-kun, Shino-kun" said Hinata taking a towel and placing it over her shoulders.

"You are always up so early Hinata," said Kiba, "do you sleep at all?"

Hinata laughed softly "of course Kiba-kun" she said 'some nights'

"We came to ask you about our training tomorrow. There is a matter we have to solve and..."

However, Kiba interrupted "can we train in the evening instead? We are busy tonight and I don't think we will be in good shape in the morning"

"No problem" said Hinata.

"I knew we could count on you Hinata!" said Kiba

"So what are you guys up to?" asked Hinata as they started to leave. They both became stiff like statues.

"It's well..." then they ran off "see you tomorrow Hinata!" shouted Kiba while Shino only nodded.

Hinata stared at their dust. A smile grew on her lips. Her father saw it and he shivered 'she is just like her mother' he hurried away from her space.

..............

Ino was glad to be done with her shift at the hospital. She would watch the flower shop for her father who wanted to go out with his friends. Of course, she did not mind. She liked him to have fun.

"Hm?" Ino watched Choji talking to some girls. They laughed at whatever he had told them "what is he trying to do?" soon Shikamaru had joined them. The laughter and even some giggling increased.

"You will tell your friends, right?" asked Choji

"Of course, a chance like this no one can let pass" said on of the girls before they separated.

"Hey guys," said Ino behind her teammates

"Hey Ino" said Choji a little nervous

"What are you up to?" she asked with a cat like smile

"Well..."

"Sasuke is going to have a party at his place," said Shikamaru

"Shika..." Choji tried to stop him

"Really!" said Ino with glee

"Yeah," said Shikamaru "be sure to be there"

"You bet!" said Ino with a big smile "Oh please tell Sai to go as well"

"Don't worry, we will tell him" said Shikamaru as they left

"Why did you tell her?" asked Choji

"Do you really want them to catch them?" asked Shikamaru

"Of course not, but I mean Neji will kill you if he finds out you already know" said Choji

"Let's just see how things play out," said Shikamaru.

......................

"I can't believe it," said Sakura as she hugged Tenten.

"He is taking me out to dinner tonight," said Tenten, she had light blush.

"So no patrolling?" asked Sakura

"I am sorry," said Tenten as her blush increased.

'What do they have planned after dinner?' Sakura wondered in her mind "Hey do not worry, I bet they all will be happy to just know"

"Thanks Sakura" said Tenten before she left

Sakura walked home with the groceries. She wondered where Sasuke was. She had not seen him all day. Then she spotted Neji, behind him a crowd of fan-girls followed him.

"What a...?" she wondered before he disappeared on the next corner 'am I seeing things?' but the line of girls was still following him.

.....................

"It seems like the kids are up to something," said Kakashi to his wife as they returned home from a walk.

"Even you can sense it, interesting, right?" said Kumi as she carried their son.

"Should we go check it out?" asked Kakashi

"If Tsunade-sama hasn't found it a problem, it should not be such a big thing," said Kumi

........................

Just as the evening arrived, a large crowd met at Uchiha Sasuke's house. Music blasted from every window, food thrown into the air and caught by more than one mouth. Naruto watched from a window, not feeling like joining. He had tried to invite Hinata but after hearing, the rest of plan had stopped him. He was curious about those Kunoichi Avengers but not to the point to expose Hinata to what was going to happen. Finally making up his mind, he left. He did not tell anyone, he just did not feel like.

He sat at top of his department and watched the moon. He was thinking about Hinata and decided to go see her. As soon as he stood up, he saw them. Three of the five Kunoichis were facing him.

"If you tell us what's going on, you won't get in any trouble," said one of them.

Naruto sighed, "it's another trap for you guys" he said bored "so you better not go there"

"They are up to no good, we will stop them"

"If you go, you will get caught," said Naruto tiredly.

"Why should we believe you?"

"Hey I am just telling you what I know, if you don't want to listen be my guest" he looked on other direction. He hated when people doubted him.

"I know this sounds different but would you help us to stop them?" asked Hinata, of course, he did not know it was she.

Naruto looked at her and nodded before saying, "As long as you don't tell Hinata, I don't want her to get the wrong idea"

"No problem about that" said Mina almost wanting to laugh. She had already read Naruto's thoughts and knew how the plan would go.

Step 1. Start a big ass party with many girls

Step 2. The guys would cover the entrances once the Kunoichi Avenger and her friends were in.

Step 3. Activate the sealing technique so no one can escape the house.

Step 4. Set off the gas bombs so that they become unconscious

Step 5. Get to the Kunoichi Avengers and unmask them.

But it had worked against them. They knew there were five Kunoichis but one was off with her new boyfriend. They would doubt about starting the barrier if there was one missing that could get the other ones away. Still they had to plan their counterattack.

"I think I know," said Mina remembering Ino telling her about such party.

xxx

Mina laughed as she came in through the door. Her clothing was small and skimpy, her hair wilder than usual. She smelled heavily of perfume and her lips painted bright red so that they matched her eyes.

"Ino!" she shouted before spotting her friend.

"Mina, you came," said Ino with a smile.

Mina nodded and said, "I thought, why not take the night off"

"But what about..." Ino wondered about their patrol. What would the others say? There was something going on.

"You are right," said Mina reading her thoughts.

Ino looked around carefully. She recalled her memory and remembered Neji, Sasuke, Sai, and Shikamaru leaning on corners of the house.

"Are the others outside?" she asked

Mina nodded "we are staying by the fire, want to join?"

"Just let me get Sai" said Ino

"That would be a good idea," said Mina before Ino inspected her boyfriend. He had his bag by a couch.

"Let's do this," said Ino.

xxx

"Sa...Sakura" Sasuke stammered when he saw her.

"How come you didn't tell me you had a party," said Sakura with a frown. He wasn't hitting on other girls but her expression still bothered him.

"Well, it's not really a party," said Sasuke

Sakura raised an eyebrow waiting for an explanation. None came so she took his arm.

"Where...Where are we going?" he asked

"You are going to make it up to me," said Sakura as they started to get close to the woods at the back of his house. Sasuke blushed.

"It's that considered a punishment?" asked Mina to Hinata. They were hiding at top of a house watching the events go.

"We still have one more to get rid off," said Hinata

"I think getting those two is enough," said Mina looking at Sai, since Sasuke was already gone.

"We still need one more" said Hinata knowing Mina was not happy about it, though it was her idea.

"Alright" said Mina before going to look for Neji

The girls, almost worshipped as they brought food and drinks since he would not leave his corner. Some were even planning to build him an altar.

'This is going to be harder than I thought' she took a deep breath "Hey Neji!" she shouted. She got the attention of all the girls and him "Ehm, I was wondering if you would join me outside with the others"

"I am fine here," he said 'Who invited her?'

"Oh, well I guess then I will see you later" she said turning around 'I knew this wouldn't work'

Mina was outside when she spotted Naruto at the edge. He had created shadow clones transformed into them as the Kunoichis. She moved fast out before they went in.

"Sorry, I couldn't get him," said Mina to Hinata.

"I think Naruto can take care of it himself," said Hinata with confidence.

They started to hear shouts. Boys and men ran out of the house once they spotted the Kunoichis. Naruto knew what the main target was for the Kunoichis. The upper floor had a large TV showing the first airing of the Icha Icha Movie! Girls had been pulled to watch it as well.

"now I got you" Neji performed the seals before sensing something was wrong.

He activated his Byakugan and found Sasuke and Sai were out of their posts.

"I will do it myself then!" Neji ran up the stairs. The girls that had been invited jumped out the windows the moment they spotted the Kunoichi Avenger and her friends. Guys lay unconscious on the ground as Neji approach the Kunoichi Avenger.

"Sorry Neji" said the Kunoichi Avenger before a puff occurred and Naruto stood on place.

"What do you think you are doing?" Neji was ready to rip his head off.

"He is just doing as we tell him" he was a headlock. That voice, he knew it too well

"Let go of me Mina" Neji said as he twisted escaping her grasp. There she stood in her Torrential Punished uniform.

"You have been a very naughty boy," Mina said to the confused Neji. Mina of all people...why!

Mina tied him up and left into the night not leaving a trace.

Once giving Sasuke and Sai their well deserved punishment. Sakura and Ino came back to find a napping Shikamaru on the living room. Naruto had already taken care of the unconscious bodies and sat on a couch.

"Just look at this mess!" Tenten and Lee came in behind them with shocked expressions.

"A very youthful party I guess" though he did not get how some stuff got stuck on the ceiling.

"How was your date?" asked Sakura

Tenten simply smiled and hugged Lee's arm tighter to her body.

"I see" said Ino with a mischievous smile.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Hinata came in and Naruto looked up like a lost puppy.

"Hinata!" he was hugging her in less than a second.

"I am too late?" she asked innocently.

The Kunoichis shared a laugh while they helped clean up.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the forest three shinobis started to wake up.

"Guys!" Kiba and Shino had finally found them. After spotting the Kunoichi Avenger and friends at the party they had escaped. Later on started to search for their missing friends.

"Damn!" Sasuke scratched his head and took out some leafs off his hair.

"I think that's an understatement," Sai said as he hid behind a tree.

"I guess the Kunoichi avenger and friends are kind of naughty too" Kiba snickered while a naked Neji stood behind a tree glaring.

"Have you finally realized their identities?" Shino asked curiously.

"we already knew of Tenten," said Sai "but it seems Ino has joined them too"

"Sakura too" Sasuke said tiredly.

"Mina Tsukyuga" Neji said with fire in his eyes.

"What about the Kunoichi Avenger?" of course Kiba and Shino knew who she was! However, they would never tell.

'I am not giving up!' thought Neji

xxxxxx 25 years after xxxxxx

Hinata yawned as she brought another box with clothes from the attic.

"Oh my Gosh!" her daughter jumped up and down as she examined another box "can I have it!"

"What is it?" Hinata asked before looking it. she smiled as old memories came back to her.

"isn't a little old fashion for you?" Hinata asked

"Old fashion is the new fashion today mom, so can I have it?"

"Only if you take this one too" Hinata said brining a white mask with blue petals out of the box.

"Okay" her daughter was a little confused but she also thought the mask was nice.

"You should wear it to the dinner with your aunt and uncle" Hinata said with a smile "your aunt Mina has a similar one and I know your uncle would just be so happy"

Hinata's daughter thought about it before nodding.

"Now let's continue. We have to get you some nice stuff for your new apartment" Hinata opened another box filled with memories. However, she knew that seeing Neji's face would be one of the best ones.


End file.
